


We'll Help You Out

by bubble_bobb



Series: 8 Makes 1 Team [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (chapters correlate), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Choking, Couch Sex, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Kitten Kink, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Spit As Lube, Studio Sex, Teasing, it's all consensual btw, just so you know, just some horny boys and a traumatized washing machine, kind of, thigh fucking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Hongjoong is a leader, meaning he gets little to no sleep and his mind is full of things that he would rather not think about.So his members decide to help him out and show him that he can squeeze a little break and time for himself in his schedule.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: 8 Makes 1 Team [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634632
Comments: 23
Kudos: 436





	1. Seonghwa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I've been thinking about this for quite some time so i hope you enjoy ^^  
> I'll try to update every week but no promises  
> I also have a Jongho/Everyone so if you're interested check that out  
> Let me know what you liked and you didn't in the comments or by leaving kudos, both is very much appreciated ❤  
> Have a good day and even better year  
> Bye ^^

"Jesus Christ."

Hongjoong mumbles quietly under his breath, shaking his head in disappoinment. What is all of his work for if his company doesn't even let him use it? Why does he have to work night and day just for all of those hours worth of music and lyrics to be thrown into trash? What is the point in him making more and more songs but never getting the chance to use them?

He's getting tired.

A soft knock on the door of his room makes his train of thoughts come to an end and he sighs. _Happy, be happy_. He chants under his breath before sighing again, now frowning. What's all of this for? He doesn't have to put on a facade to look like he is okay, does he?

"Hongjoong?"

The leader smiles softly, recognizing the voice behind his door as Seonghwa's.

"Come in."

He tells the other man, clicking on something on his computer. The door then opens but he doesn't bother turning his head to look.

"The others went out for dinner, I told them you're busy so, we can spend a little time together."

Seonghwa says and Hongjoong frowns again, confusion visible on his face. He looks up to ask the older what he means by his statement but he gets all air punched out of him when he sees him. He never knew something like that was lying around in their room but he doesn't even care right now.

Seonghwa giggles, playing with his thumbs on his bare stomach while swaying his hips. A fluffy white tail catches Hongjoong's attention and he raises an eyebrow before deciding not to say anything just yet. He lets his eyes travel more up, noticing the white panties hanging around the older's hips and then the cat ears decorating his head.

"Hwa ah, what's-"

"It's for you."

Seonghwa cuts him off, taking a step forward before reaching Hongjoong's figure. He sets his hands on his shoulders, his legs on either side of Hongjoong's.

"Why..."

Hongjoong asks, still confused. Seonghwa rolls his eyes, leaning down to press his forehead against the leader's.

"Don't worry about that right now, just, enjoy."

He says, tilting his head to press a kiss to Hongjoong's neck and then another one. The younger hums, his hands finding their way to Seonghwa's narrow waist. Seonghwa moves up and down his neck then he leans back. He looks at Hongjoong with a smile, pressing his lips against Hongjoong's without another warning.

Hongjoong groans into his mouth, slowly getting up to his knees and trying his best to make Seonghwa lay down. The older follows his moves, laying on his back, inviting Hongjoong between his legs. The leader pulls back for air a second later, panting while eyeing Seonghwa's body again. He slides his hands down his sides, feeling him shiver under his palms.

Seonghwa mewls, lifting his hips to bring the younger closer. Hongjoong grinds against him as a response, enjoying the way Seonghwa lets out a breathy moan. He doesn't actually know what he is doing. He and Seonghwa are not dating, he isn't dating anyone at the moment so why is he doing this?

He pushes those thoughts to the very back of his mind, focusing on Seonghwa and the way his eyes roll to the back of his head whenever he grinds down.

"Ah, kitten, do you like that?"

The sentence slips out without a second thought and Hongjoong has to pause to replay those words in his head all over again. Did he really just say that?

"Yes, sir."

Seonghwa whimpers, sliding his hands up Hongjoong's arms. Hongjoong shivers. It sounds oddly good to him. He slips his fingers past the waist band of the lace panties before looking up, locking his eyes with Seonghwa's.

"Can I, kitty?"

Seonghwa eagerly nods and Hongjoong chuckles, slowly pulling the fabric down and lower before taking it off completely, letting the vocalist's erection spring free. His fingers brush through the fluffy tail and he smiles.

"Did you get this just for me?"

Hongjoong asks, still playing with the fuzzy material attached to the older man. Seonghwa blushes and nods, chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

"You did? Wow..."

Hongjoong comments, slowly traveling with his hand up to Seonghwa's length and toned stomach.

"You look really good, Seonghwa ah."

Hongjoong whispers, leaning down to press a wet kiss to Seonghwa's abs. The older squirms with a light laugh, his hands tangling in Hongjoong's soft hair.

"Really," a kiss "Really," another kiss "Good." Hongjoong ends, glancing up into the older's eyes before kissing the head of his cock. Seonghwa whines quietly, slightly tugging at Hongjoong's hair while bucking his hips up.

"Awh, kitten, if you want it that bad," Hongjoong says, bringing a hand up to stroke Seonghwa teasingly. "All you have to do is ask for it."

Seonghwa nods and sighs shakily, his hands curling into fists as he brings them to the sides of his head, pouting.

"P-Please, sir, will you make me feel good?"

Hongjoong curses and laughs, pushing down his sweatpants to release his aching member. He is already leaking and he's pretty sure if he looks at Seonghwa again and he does this, he'll come right away. He wraps a hand around his cock, beginning to stroke himself.

"How can I say no to you."

He says with a smirk, hovering his mouth over Seonghwa's twitching cock. The older brings his hands back down to the leader's head, fingers tangling in his hair. Hongjoong sinks down soon after, pulling a whiny moan out of Seonghwa's mouth.

"Th-Thank you, s-sir."

He stutters out and Hongjoong hums, speeding his hand movements together with his head. When he pulls aways he receives a desperate moan as a reply but he ignores it. He supports his body on one arm, guiding one of Seonghwa's hands to wrap around his dick.

The older gets his message almost immediately, beginning to stroke the younger while pulling him down to lock their lips again. Hongjoong does the same, deciding on not being selfish and helping the vocalist out as well.

After a little while Hongjoong pulls back to take a deep breath, feeling his climax coming at any second now. He kisses the older's lips quickly before removing his hand, switching.

"S-Sir I'm gonna- ugh- _fuck_."

Seonghwa hisses as a warning and Hongjoong quickly nods his head.

"Come with me, kitty."

Now it's Seonghwa's turn to nod his head as he speeds up his hand to push himself closer to the edge.

"Fuck- I'm coming..."

Hongjoong whispers, his hips stuttering and hand slowing down as he finally reaches release. After a few seconds of coming down from his high he wraps his hand over Seonghwa's, noticing the older still hasn't finished.

"Kiss me, sir."

Seonghwa pleads, leaning up to get better access. Hongjoong listens, leaning down to gently press his lips against Seonghwa's. Seconds later Seonghwa covers both of their hands in come, breathing out the leader's name as if it was his last breath. Hongjoong looks down at their hands before looking back up, watching as Seonghwa's chest heavily rises and falls from exhaustion.

This was wild.


	2. Yunho

"Sounds good, Hongjoong ah."

Eden says, patting Hongjoong's shoulder friendly. The leader saves his recording just in time to hear a loud knock on the front door of the studio. Eden looks at him in confusion and Hongjoong shrugs, signaling him to go open the door.

Eden rolls his eyes.

"Why do I always listen to what you say."

He mumbles and Hongjoong laughs, turning so he can face the other producer fully.

"Because you love me."

He answers confidently, leaning back into his chair with a satisfied sigh. Eden looks over his shoulder, frowning but smiling teasingly at the same time.

"Doubt that, Joongie."

He says, grinning at Hongjoong. The young leader rolls his eyes, looking back at his computer. Eden then finally opens the door, humming in amusement when he sees who was knocking. Hongjoong peeks at them in curiosity, smiling when he sees Yunho standing by the other producer.

The young vocalist whispers something to Eden, making him nod and leave with a laugh in response.

"Yunho!"

Hongjoong exclaims excitedly when the other finally closes the door. The younger nods his head, walking towards his hyung. He looks around for a little while before looking back at Hongjoong with a grin.

"What is it?"

Hongjoong asks, looking back at his computer. He is used to people coming in to check up on him or just sit around to talk (or like that one time when Seonghwa dragged him out to go home, that was fun) so he isn't surprised Yunho came today.

"What?"

Hongjoong asks, laughing when he notices the way Yunho is staring at him. Yunho only shakes his head, the grin never leaving his face. The vocalist stands behind him, watching him work for a few minutes before moving to his previous spot in front of him.

He suddenly turns Hongjoong's chair around to face him and the leader's eyes widen in shock. The older doesn't get a chance to say anything before Yunho drops to his knees in front of him, his hands resting on Hongjoong's thighs.

"Woah, Yunho-"

The taller brings a finger to his lips, still smiling at Hongjoong. The older feels himself sweating when Yunho's hands come up to his belt, slowly and carefully unbuckling it. Hongjoong's pose stiffens and he keeps his eyes locked with Yunho's, being way too frozen in place to drag them away.

It is true that the younger was always very bold and shameless in his actions, but Hongjoong would never expect this from him. Yunho was usually brave in the way where he would break some of the harmless company rules or didn't wake up in time when they had to but never _this_ from what he knows.

Before the younger moves on he stops, looking deep into Hongjoong's eyes.

"Can I?"

He asks, not moving an inch. Hongjoong gulps thickly. He shifts his eyes to his laptop before opening his mouth to talk. He worked for long enough, he deserves a break, right?

"Y-Yeah..."

He answers and Yunho smiles at him sweetly, his expression too innocent for what he is doing. Soon his jeans are off, pooling down around his ankles and he hisses at the cold air of the studio hitting his heated skin.

Yunho palms him through his boxers and Hongjoong groans in pleasure, his hands gripping the armrests. Hongjoong shivers when his boxers are pulled down too. He doesn't raise his hips to help the younger, his mind being too clouded with how hard he is getting.

Yunho smirks, taking hold of his length and teasingly stroking it. He doesn't say a word and that makes Hongjoong even more nervous. What is he thinking about? He looks like he wants to say something but is keeping himself from doing so.

Hongjoong sighs, his cock already leaking. If he knew the younger could do this he would have asked him for a favor long time ago. Yunho then looks up, locking gazes with the rapper again. It's strange to Hongjoong, they never looked at each other so much. But then again, Yunho never did this to him either.

He leans a little closer and Hongjoong's breath stutters.

"Hold onto my hair if you need to."

Is all he says before he sinks down, taking as much of Hongjoong into his mouth as he possibly can. The older's hands immediately move to Yunho's head, slightly tugging at his hair from the wet feeling.

The younger soon starts bobbing his head, looking up at the leader through his lashes. Hongjoong lets his head fall back after a while, relaxing most of his muscles to enjoy the warmth Yunho is providing him with.

"Fuck, Yunho ah, your mouth is... wow."

He says breathlessly, grunts and moans filling the air around them. Yunho swirls his tongue around the tip, pulling back to trail kisses up and down the shaft. He then drags his tongue along Hongjoong's length, pulling breathy moans out of his mouth. He sets his lips around Hongjoong's cock again, sucking while keeping their eyes locked.

"Yun-Yunho..."

Hongjoong pants, running his fingers through the younger's hair. Yunho seems to get his message soon, speeding up his pace. Hongjoong sighs, gently pushing the other's head down to get more.

"I'm gonna come..."

Hongjoong warns, groaning when Yunho doesn't pull back. Usually he would be a little embarrassed, announcing that he is going to finish this fast, but as of right now, he couldn't care less.

"Yunho, I'm, _fuck_ , I'm gonna...."

He warns again but the younger doesn't stop. He teasingly looks up into Hongjoong's eyes, humming around him with his eyebrows drawing together. The leader lets out a loud groan, pushing Yunho's head even lower, his climax finally kicking in.

He shakes through his orgasm, breathing heavily. After a few seconds of coming down from his high he notices that he is still holding Yunho's head and so he lets go of him with a light gasp.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry."

He rushes out his apology, tilting Yunho's chin up to look him in the eyes, looking for any sign of discomfort or disgust. The younger only smiles, swallowing thickly before his face turns in disgust. He laughs afterwards, sticking his tongue out to lick his dirty lips.

He brings one hand up to wipe his mouth with the back of it when he doesn't reach everything with his tongue and stands up, his shaky legs barely holding him up. His knees are bruised and Hongjoong's stomach turns at the sight, the thought of someone seeing that feeling worse than he imagined it to.

Hongjoong keeps his eyes on him, his hands slowly falling back down onto the armrests. The younger leans down, quickly pecking Hongjoong's lips before turning around to walk out of the small studio.

"Wait, Yunho ah."

The younger turns around to look at the leader, raising his eyebrows.

"Do you want to..."

Yunho frowns before understanding and looking down at his crotch. He shakes his head, waving his hand at the older before walking out. Hongjoong can only raise his hand to wave back, his mind and vision still a little blurry from what just happened.

What is going on?


	3. Yeosang

"Hongjoong hyung?"

Hongjoong lifts his head up from his computer, looking around before standing up to his feet.

"Yeosang?"

He calls out, frowning in confusion.

"Yes, that's me."

The younger laughs and Hongjoong shrugs, walking out of his room to go welcome the vocalist.

"Where's Yunho? Wooyoung said you're going shopping."

"Yeah, well, I left a little early."

Yeosang tells him and Hongjoong nods in understanding. He looks around the corner, still looking confused.

"Where are you?"

He asks, hoping to finally find the younger man. He hears a few shuffling noises from one of the rooms but he can't quite tell from which room it is coming from.

"In my room."

Yeosang answers and Hongjoong nods, turning around to head inside the other's bedroom. He opens the door, smiling when he spots Yeosang sitting on Wooyoung's bed. The leader then goes to sit beside him, feeling himself relax in the other's presence.

A few seconds later Yeosang turns his head to face him and Hongjoong's heart skips a beat. He looks into Yeosang's eyes, watching as he slowly inches closer and closer before he closes the gap between them. The kiss doesn't last long, as fast as it starts it ends and Yeosang soon pulls back with a red face.

Hongjoong takes a minute to realize his situation before laughing, stroking Yeosang's cheek with a smile.

"What was that?"

He asks and Yeosang's face reddens even more. He takes a deep breath, looking back up into Hongjoong's eyes.

"Seonghwa hyung told us that we all should help you out more so he said to get you think less about work and instead focus on something more... pleasurable..."

Hongjoong tilts his head back in laughter, finally understanding what all of this was about. He was confused as to why Seonghwa and Yunho were doing those things for him out of the blue.

"Well, do you want to help me out?"

Hongjoong asks, his hand falling down from Yeosang's cheek to his thigh. Yeosang blushes, looking away again with his ears burning red. He nods, his moves looking unsure. Hongjoong sighs, rubbing small circles into Yeosang's thigh with his thumb.

"Are you sure? We can just do something else if you're not-"

"No hyung," Yeosang interrupts. "I do, I wanna know what you feel like."

Hongjoong's eyes widen a little and he swallows thickly, nodding.

"And shouldn't we go to your bed then?"

Hongjoong asks, looking at Yeosang with a questioning look. Yeosang is still for a second but then he shakes his head, a confident look setting on his face. Hongjoong's heart skips a beat but he leans in slowly, claiming Yeosang's lips.

The younger shyly kisses him back, his hands set on his nape and thumbs gently pressing into his jaw. His moves are still unsure but calmer. His lips soft and warm. It makes Hongjoong smile. He pulls back, pulling Yeosang into his lap, holding him with upmost care. The younger chuckles, leaning down to kiss Hongjoong again.

The leader sneaks his hands inside the other jeans, cupping his ass. Yeosang whimpers into his mouth, pushing back against his hands. Hongjoong pulls back when he feels something hard and cold under his fingers, locking his eyes with Yeosang's afterwards. The vocalist bites his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut. The leader hums in amusement, pulling his hands back out.

"I see you've already done all my work, Yeosangie."

The younger sighs, pulling Hongjoong to the side so he can lay on his back. The older hovers over him, admiring the younger's beauty in silence. The leader then proceeds to take off the other's jeans and drop them onto the floor while eyeing him hungrily.

He hooks his fingers behind the elastic of his boxers, looking up at Yeosang before pulling them slowly down. He takes them off and drops them onto the floor as well, a smirk making it's way on his lips.

"Can you turn over for me?"

He doesn't know where his sudden confidence comes from but he certainly isn't going to complain about it. Yeosang then nods his head, flipping on his stomach carefully. Hongjoong reaches under him, lifting him up a little, causing him to arch his back and expose himself to the leader more.

The older smiles at the plug inside the younger man, reaching for it to move it a little bit.

"Hyung...."

Yeosang breathes out, rocking back.

"Patience, Yeosangie."

Hongjoong says, running his hands along the other's body.

"Please, just, fuck me already."

Yeosang breathes out, his voice muffled by the pillows.

"Eager."

Hongjoong whispers, gently pulling the plug out and laying it down on the floor next to the rest of Yeosang's belongings. He takes off his own pants and boxers, pulling them down to the midst of his thighs.

"Lube?"

Yeosang nods, quickly reaching into Wooyoung's bedside table and pulling out a small bottle and handing it to Hongjoong.

"How do you know he has it there?"

Yeosang looks over his shoulder, smiling at the man behind him.

"I'm his roommate and best friend, I know things I wish I didn't."

Hongjoong chuckles, taking the lube and pouring some onto his hand. He fists his length a few times before pouring some of the liquid onto Yeosang's hole. He lines himself up with the vocalist's entrance, sighing.

"It's gonna hurt a little."

"I know hyung, I'm not a virgin."

Yeosang tells him, laughing. Hongjoong rolls his eyes playfully, rubbing circles into Yeosang's warm and smooth skin.

"Alright, just making sure you're fine."

Yeosang nods, gritting his teeth when he feels Hongjoong finally push in. It takes a few painful seconds for him to adjust to the older's size but soon enough he wiggles his hips, making Hongjoong move.

"Fuck."

Hongjoong whispers, groaning in pleasure. He then sets a pace, slowly thrusting into Yeosang while the younger rocks back to meet him halfway.

"Feels good?"

Yeosang eagerly nods, soft deep moans and whimpers leaving his mouth. Hongjoong slides his hands down to Yeosang's shoulder blades and then back, tightly but still somewhat gently gripping his thighs to go faster. After a few minutes Hongjoong stills, holding Yeosang's hips in his hands, chest heaving.

"We need to make it fast..."

Hongjoong breathes out between stuttered moans and Yeosang nods, gripping Wooyoung's pillow in his hands as the older begins moving again. The younger then buries his head in the soft material, loud whines escaping his mouth as Hongjoong thrusts into him.

"Fuck... I don't have a condom..."

Yeosang lifts his head again, looking at Hongjoong before shifting his eyes to look into Wooyoung's bedside table again.

"W-Wooyoung has tissues."

He says, trying his best to say the sentence in one go. Hongjoong nods, reaching down to wrap his hand around Yeosang's cock, stroking him together with his thrusts. The younger chants his name under his breath, shaking in his arms. Soon he gives the leader a soft warning, coming all over his hand just few seconds afterwards. Hongjoong slows down, pulling his hand back with a groan.

"Can you hand me the tissues?"

Yeosang nods, shakily reaching for the box and handing it to Hongjoong. The older lets out a quick "Thanks" before taking it and pulling out a few tissues to wipe his hand into them.

The leader then pulls out, earning a breathy moan in response. He pulls out a few more tissues, tilting his head back as he wraps his tissue-covered hand around and dick and jerks himself to his release. It's rough and uncomfortable but he is used to it. It doesn't take long for him to finish, only a few minutes and glances at the younger and his whole body is shaking with the force of his orgasm.

After coming down from their high Hongjoong tries his best to clean up and to get themselves dressed again, making sure the younger man is okay. He sits on the bed again when they are both done making it seem like nothing happened, pulling Yeosang close so the vocalist can lay his head on his shoulder.

Three done, four more to go.


	4. San

The door to his studio opens and Hongjoong turns his head, smirking at the young male in the dark doorway.  
  
"It's your turn today, huh?"

Hongjoong says, looking back at his laptop. San frowns, closing the door and walking over to the older.

"You... you know?"

Hongjoong nods with a hum, grinning at his laptop screen.

"How did you find out? It was a secret."

Hongjoong laughs, remembering the way Yeosang trembled when he told him about their little plan.

"Yeosang told me."

He sees San shrug with a laugh in the corner of his eye and he turns his head to look at him. San smiles down at him, showing off his pretty dimples. His eyes are shining so prettily that for a moment Hongjoong thinks he isn't real. Hongjoong then turns his whole body to face the younger fully, setting his hands on his hips.

"Well then, let's start?"

San nods, bringing his knees to either side of Hongjoong's thighs and slowly sits down. The chair under them collapses a little, making both of the giggle. San brings his hands up to Hongjoong's face, holding his cheeks and ghosting his lips over his but not kissing him just yet.

"Can I kiss you?"

Hongjoong stills for a moment. San is the first one that asked him to kiss him. He nods, closing his eyes when his lips meet San's warm ones. He tastes like strawberries and something else that Hongjoong can't quite put his finger on. It's addicting.

San then grinds down on him and Hongjoong has to hold himself from bucking his hips up. Instead he groans, sliding his hand more up San's waist and then down his back. He can feel the younger shiver against him so he smiles, finally breaking their kiss.

"How long do we have?"

Hongjoong asks, playing with the belt loops of San's jeans. The vocalist smiles softly, pecking Hongjoong's cheek.

"The whole night if you want to."

He answers, continuing his kisses down Hongjoong's neck. The older hums, slipping his hands inside the back pockets of the other's pants. San purrs against his neck, pushing back to feel his hands better.

"You have lube somewhere in here, right?"

San asks, lifting his head up to look at Hongjoong. The older wants to ask how San knows but decides against it and instead only nods. The younger then smiles, waiting for Hongjoong to find the bottled liquid. It doesn't take long for him to find it since he used it not too long ago and he turns back with the item.

"Can I prep you?"

Hongjoong asks, holding the bottle in one hand, the other still on San's ass. The vocalist leans down to peck his lips, pulling back just about an inch to talk.

"Do you want to?"

Hongjoong nods, his mind already fuzzy from the way San is subtly grinding on him, his lips like fire on his already heated skin. San then shrugs his shoulders, steadying himself on Hongjoong before quickly kissing his lips again, smiling.

The leader drops the bottle between their bodies, bringing his hands back to San's jeans. He slips his arms around his waist, unbuttoning the buttons and unzipping the zipper. After succeeding in taking off the younger's pants together with his underwear and San taking off his own shirt Hongjoong pauses, admiring how nice the younger man's body is.

He always knew San was nicely built but seeing it this close is something else.

He shakes his head, taking the lube and pouring some on his fingers. He brings them to San's entrance, brushing them over the muscle teasingly. San pulls him into a kiss, moaning into Hongjoong's mouth when he finally pushes a finger in.

"Fuck, hyung, gentle."

San pants, looking at Hongjoong with hooded eyes. Hongjoong quickly nods, pulling San down to kiss his cheek.

"Sorry, Sannie."

Hongjoong says, slowly moving his hand. His wrist is surely going to hate him but he couldn't care less about that right now. After a few breathy calls of his name and two more fingers he pulls them out, earning a whine. Hongjoong looks around before reaching in one of the drawers of his desk, pulling out a condom.

"I see you're always ready."

San says with a chuckle and the leader laughs, carefully tearing the wrapper open with his teeth. San then takes it from Hongjoong's hand, straightening himself up.

"Can I?"

He asks and Hongjoong can only nod, watching as San undoes his pants and pulls them down with his boxers just enough to let his member out. The younger smiles, rolling the condom down the other's length.

The younger then pulls back, letting Hongjoong spread the rest of the lube on his hand on his cock. Hongjoong lines himself up with San's hole before the younger swats his hand away, taking hold of his dick with one of his hands instead.

He sets his other hand on Hongjoong's shoulder and slowly sinks down, looking over his shoulder and then into Hongjoong's eyes. Normally the leader would move to test if his partner is ready but he is patient. He will wait for San to move by himself. San nods to himself, rising up on his knees and then sinking back down with a muffled whine. He closes his eyes, squeezing them tightly together while breathing harshly through his nose.

"Are you okay?"

Hongjoong asks, worry filling his head and voice. San quickly nods, giving the leader a weak reassuring smile.

"It's been a while."

He says and the older nods. Hongjoong gently grips his hips, just to have something to hold on to, rubbing soothing circles and other shapes into his skin.

" _Fuck_ , Sannie, feels so good."

Hongjoong hisses when San sets a pace, leaning forward with his body to embrace the older. The leader welcomes him, attacking his neck with wet kisses and light bites once he gets the chance to.

He knows he can't be too harsh because of their stylists but he can't help himself from biting a little more roughly around certain areas. His hands then slide up to San's neck as the younger bounces on him slowly, and he caresses his throat gently with the tips of his fingers, leaning back to look at his creations.

San pulls away from him, his head thrown back so he can look at the dark ceiling with his slightly teary eyes, soft grunts falling from his mouth. Hongjoong keeps his hands around San's throat, his thumbs lightly brushing over his Adam's apple.

He's done this before. He slept with people who were into it and truth be told, he liked doing it. There was never a time where when someone asked him he would deny. Yes, it was dangerous and he is aware but he didn't think about that at the time.

"Do it."

San suddenly whispers, tilting his head forward again and opening his eyes to look into Hongjoong's with desperation dripping from his voice.

"Please, hyung, you won't hurt me, promise, I like it."

Hongjoong takes a moment deciding between actually doing it and not doing it. He doesn't want to hurt San. Maybe if he is gentle enough it's going to be fine and San won't want him to continue. Maybe.

Hongjoong nods, a groan forcing it's way out of him when San changes his pace to go a little faster. He presses his thumbs on the sides gently, seeing San's mouth curl up into a smile and his eyes roll to the back of his head. He applies a little bit more pressure before letting go and massaging the area. San hums, his hands squeezing the leader's shoulders.

"More, please."

San whispers, rolling his hips. Hongjoong squeezes the other's throat a little again, his eyes still locked on his face, watching every little expression change and listening to his breathing.

"Everything alright?"

He asks, the hold on San's neck loosening up. The younger nods, his lips parting to talk.

"Y-Yeah."

He answers simply, his eyes cracking open. A tear rolls down one of his cheeks and Hongjoong quickly brings one hand up to wipe it away.

"I'm- I'm close."

San announces, making Hongjoong nod. The older slides his hands down to San's ass, carefully holding him while thrusting up to bring them both closer or maybe even over the edge. A few breathy whines and calls of the leader's name later San drops his head on his shoulder, his breathing heavy. The rapper stops, hissing as San clenches around him.

"I'm sorry."

San whispers and Hongjoong shakes his head, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"It's okay, Sannie."

"You can go on, hyung."

San says, not bothering to lift his head up to look at the rapper.

"Are you sure?"

The older asks and San only nods, nuzzling Hongjoong's neck, purring. Hongjoong nods to himself, slowly moving again to chase after his release. Few minutes later Hongjoong also finishes, groaning low in his throat. San pulls back only to lean down to claim Hongjoong's lips again. The older kisses him back, one hand tilting San's head down to deepen the kiss.

The older then pulls out slowly, acknowledging the way San shivers and then frowns. When they pull back, both panting and shaking from their orgasms Hongjoong reaches around San to take off the used condom and throw it in the trash.

San smiles weakly, stroking Hongjoong's warm cheek.

"Did you like it?"

He asks and the leader nods, pulling him down again to kiss him again. His mind is still a little fuzzy but one thing is for sure. He is going to enjoy the next few days of this special treatment.


	5. Mingi

When the doors of their practice room slam shut Hongjoong turns his head. He smirks, watching as Mingi locks the door with a happy hum.

"Jeez." Hongjoong hisses and Mingi looks up, looking a little confused. Hongjoong smiles, stepping close.

"You're too tall for me, Minnie."

Hongjoong laughs and Mingi gives him a toothy smile, pressing his forehead against Hongjoong's.

"San told us that you already know about this _thing_ that's going on."

Hongjoong nods, his brain already thinking about the different things he is going to do in the near future.

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not."

The older rapper says quickly, leaning up to peck Mingi's lips. He pulls back shortly after but the younger chases after him so he smiles and leans up again, kissing the other properly. Soon enough though his legs begin to hurt, standing on his tiptoes to reach Mingi starting to annoy him.

He tugs at Mingi's collar, pulling him down until they're both kneeling on the floor, giving Hongjoong better access. Mingi then lays back, pulling Hongjoong on top of him, breaking the kiss only momentarily to take a breath.

They don't need words to know what to do next and without a single sentence being spoken between them they start taking off their clothes. Mingi takes off his shorts, deciding on keeping his shirt on just in case. Hongjoong does the same, pulling off his sweatpants and pushing them to the side where Mingi's shorts were left alone.

After locking gazes for what seemed like an entirety Hongjoong crawls on top of the younger rapper again, sitting between his legs and teasingly grinding down against him when he gets the chance. Mingi hisses, a low groan making it's way out of his mouth. Hongjoong slides his hands up and down Mingi's tall figure before moving down to his legs, biting his lip.

"I always wanted to try something..."

Mingi looks at him in curiosity and Hongjoong feels his face heat up in embarrassment, not being sure about how to voice out what he wants to do.

"C-Can I.... fuck your thighs?"

Mingi freezes for a second but soon smiles at Hongjoong fondly, nodding his head.

"Seriously? We don't have to if you don't want to-"

"No hyung, we do, I want to."

Mingi reassures the older, sitting back up to peck his forehead. Hongjoong smiles nervously, his heart racing in his chest. As he pulls Mingi into another soft kiss he kneels again, making the younger do the same. They pull apart moments later, taking a deep breath, their eyes locked onto each other.

"Are you really sure?"

Hongjoong asks again, feeling like he is somehow pushing the young rapper to do this. Mingi nods, a hum of reassurance escaping him. Hongjoong nods to himself, hoping to not mess this up.

"Um, well, can you turn around?"

He asks and the other nods, doing exactly as the leader tells him to. Hongjoong shivers, watching as Mingi bends over, arching his back ever so slightly.

"Like this?"

He asks, supporting his body on his elbows and subtly swaying his hips as he stares at Hongjoong through the huge mirror. The new practice room is really way better than the previous one. Hongjoong nods and clears his throat, frowning softly.

"Y-Yeah, that's, um, perfect."

He says, shakily placing his hands on Mingi's lower back and then going even lower. Mingi lets out a satisfied drawn out hum, rocking back to feel more.

"I- I don't have lube..."

Hongjoong hisses, rolling his eyes at himself. He could be so forgetful sometimes. Mingi laughs lowly, causing Hongjoong to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's alright, isn't it?"

Mingi says, his tone suddenly teasing as he stares at Hongjoong through the mirror. Hongjoong smirks, leaning closer.

"Of course it is."

He whispers, continuing in touching the other. His hands roam around the area closest to him and he smiles to himself before remembering that they should hurry. They are not the only ones in their company and they surely aren't the only one who want to use the practice room.

Hongjoong's cold fingers slip behind the waistband of Mingi's boxers, slowly pulling it down, revealing more and more of his gorgeous tanned skin. After getting Mingi's lower half undressed he decides to do the same with himself, pulling his underwear down to his knees smoothly.

He brings one hand up to his mouth, cringing before spitting into it. It's been a while since he had done something like that and he really did not miss it. He fists his cock with his slick hand, groaning. Though it's gross, it still feels good. He slows down before eventually stopping and watching as the younger rubs his hand between his thighs.

"Did you..."

"Yeah, I did, now hurry, please."

Mingi responds quickly, looking over his shoulder at the older. Hongjoong nods, shifting closer.

"Sorry."

He whispers. Mingi chuckles.

"Don't be."

Hongjoong nods to himself, carefully guiding his dick in the space between Mingi's thighs, sighing at the warmth. The younger squeezes his legs together, being careful about his movements. The leader then begins moving, glancing up to watch their bodies move and Mingi's face play with a number of different emotions.

"Everything okay?"

Hongjoong asks, drawing circles into the skin of Mingi's back, eyes still locked on their reflections. The younger nods, a breathy moan leaving his lips. The leader notices how he slips his hand to his cock, giving it a slow and careful stroke before setting a pace that's very similar to the rhythm Hongjoong set with his thrusts.

"God, look at you."

Hongjoong hisses after a few minutes of breathy moans and whines, gently squeezing Mingi's thighs tighter together, groaning louder. The younger grunts, his other hand sliding on the floor, trying to find something to hold on to but failing.

"So cute and, and pretty."

Hongjoong continues, picking up his pace even more. He is still very much aware that they are not the only people in the company that use this practice room so he knows they should hurry, but at the same time he feels so good.

So much so he doesn't want to stop. He wants to feel like this forever. The slick and warm heaven between Mingi's legs making a shiver run through his whole body.

"Hyung...."

Mingi hisses a second later and Hongjoong knows what that means. He hums, feeling his own climax nearing. It only takes a few more thrusts and strokes of his hand before Mingi finishes, breathing heavily with the leader's name on the tip of his tongue, rolling off like a prayer. Hongjoong grunts, hands moving up to grip the younger's hips.

"Fuck."

Is the only thing he can let out before he is also finishing, hips stuttering and the hold on the young rapper's hips tightening before loosening up again. After coming down from their high Mingi groans, clearly wanting to complain about the sticky mess Hongjoong made but keeping himself from talking.

Hongjoong laughs, pulling back to sit on his heels to look at the younger better. The sight itself would be enough to make him hard again if he wasn't so tired.

He smiles. Two more left to go.


	6. Wooyoung

Hongjoong turns his head when a hand brushes softly through his hair. His throat runs dry when he sees Wooyoung wink at him, making his way into the bathroom while signaling him to do the same. He stares for a moment before turning back to face the other members, clearing his throat.

"I'll just...."

He mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. The rest of the members nod at him with a subtle roll of their eyes, smiling. The leader stands up from the table, nervously nodding to himself and following Wooyoung into the bathroom.

The younger opens the door right after the first soft knock is delivered, startling Hongjoong. The older smiles, quickly glancing at the, now leaving, members and stepping inside. Wooyoung brings him closer, circling his arms around his shoulders.

Hongjoong doesn't waste time in leaning up and pressing his lips against Wooyoung's. The younger hums in amusement, his fingers threading through Hongjoong's hair. The kiss is bruising and Hongjoong would pull back and apologize but Wooyoung just pulls him closer, grinding against him, hard and needy.

"Wooyoung..."

Hongjoong warns, hands squeezing Wooyoung's ass. The younger giggles, pulling back to brush a hand through his own hair. The leader then begins walking, making Wooyoung back up against their washing machine. Wooyoung bites his bottom lip as soon as his body meets the object and he looks deep into Hongjoong's eyes with his hooded ones.

The older swallows, his whole body tingling. Wooyoung reaches into one of the cabinets, shuffling in there before sighing victoriously. He pulls out a still full bottle of lube and a pack of condoms, shaking it in front of Hongjoong's eyes slightly. The older looks at him with a questioning look, remembering that the younger keeps this sort of stuff in his bedside table but not saying anything. Wooyoung sighs.

"It's not mine, it's an extra, San keeps it there."

Wooyoung explains. Hongjoong nods, taking the bottle and placing it behind the other on the washing machine.

"Won't he mind?"

Hongjoong asks and Wooyoung shakes his head.

"He... doesn't care."

Hongjoong makes an _aha_ noise, focusing on the other again. Wooyoung slides his hands down Hongjoong's chest, stopping at his belt. He glances up into the older's eyes, playing with the belt loops.

"Can I?"

He asks and Hongjoong nods, waiting and watching as Wooyoung frees him from his clothing. The younger unzips his jeans, pulling them lower swiftly. The vocalist palms him through his boxers and Hongjoong groans, growing slightly impatient. It's been a few days since he got something from his members and he can't deny how excited he is right now.

"Wooyoung..."

He calls the other's name again, making him look up through his lashes.

"Are you that horny?"

The younger laughs, a little too loud for Hongjoong's ears. The older rolls his eyes, swatting his hands away. He slides his hands under Wooyoung's sweater, leaning in to kiss down the younger's neck. Wooyoung obeys his actions, letting himself be moved by the older. He is soon turned around and he yelps, trailing off in a line of giggles.

"I don't think we should...."

He trails off, noticing Hongjoong is now looking at him through the mirror. He gulps upon seeing Hongjoong smirk. The older hums, a teasing tone now added to his voice. Wooyoung shakes his head, leaning on his elbows and smiling. He sways his hips, looking over his shoulder.

"Go on." He says. "Fuck me, if you dare."

Hongjoong groans, sneaking his arms around the other's waist to pull down his pants together with his underwear. Wooyoung hisses as the cold air of the bathroom hits hits his heated skin.

"Are you challenging me?"

Hongjoong growls and Wooyoung shivers.

"Maybe."

He whimpers out softly and Hongjoong chuckles. He reaches for the lube, the telltale sound of it being freed from it's cap filling Wooyoung's ears. Hongjoong doesn't waste time in coating his fingers with the cold liquid, rubbing them quickly together to warm it up. Wooyoung watches his movements carefully, hissing when Hongjoong brings the hand to his entrance.

"Hyung..."

He mumbles, squeezing his hands into fists. Hongjoong brings his other hand to the younger's hair, petting it gently.

"Relax." He breathes out and Wooyoung quickly nods, sighing shakily.

Hongjoong then carefully pushes his finger in, the slide unexpectedly easy. He hums in amusement, making Wooyoung grit his teeth. The younger breathes out what Hongjoong assumes his his name and he leans over him, pressing himself as close to him as possible. It doesn't take long before Wooyoung breathes out a whiny call of his name, telling him that he's ready.

"Are you sure?"

Wooyoung urgently nods and Hongjoong shrugs, reaching for the condom. He puts it on, using the rest of the lube on his hand. He rubs the younger's back, feeling his stiff pose relax under his touch. Wooyoung sighs when the older finally pushes in. He grips the edges of the washing machine, a low moan escaping his mouth.

"Fuck, you're, um, big."

Wooyoung says, laughing. Hongjoong chuckles, groaning right after. He then starts slowly moving, pulling breathy moans out of Wooyoung's mouth. Hongjoong soon picks up his pace, fisting Wooyoung's sweater to pull him even closer, making him meet his thrusts halfway. The younger leans on his elbows again, covering his mouth with his hands. He squeezes his eyes shut, his body beginning to tremble.

"You like this, don't you."

Hongjoong teases, snapping his hips forward harshly. Wooyoung whines into his hands, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he desperately tries to keep himself quiet or at least not too loud. He nods a little bit, blush covering his cheeks, neck and ears.

"Say it, say you like it."

Hongjoong orders, squeezing Wooyoung's hips. Wooyoung pulls his hands away, setting them on the washing machine again. He tries his best to speak but gets cut off with a groan. Hongjoong stills, causing Wooyoung to frown and let out a displeased groan.

"Say it."

Hongjoong orders again and Wooyoung quickly nods, breathing heavily. He's feeling a little dizzy but his release is way more important to him now.

"I like it."

He mumbles, holding onto the washing machine for support as Hongjoong thrusts into him again. His pace is harsh but it's still not what Wooyoung wants. He wants more. He needs more.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you."

Hongjoong growls low in his ear and Wooyoung shivers. He's shameless. He always got exactly what he wanted with a little bit of nice words and he certainly isn't planning on changing that right now.

"Yes, I like it, I love it hyung, please don't stop."

He says again, louder. Hongjoong lets out a pleased hum, his hands sliding up to hold onto Wooyoung's shoulders and pulls him back against him. Wooyoung moans loudly, hoping the others aren't home yet to hear him. The thought itself sends shivers down his spine.

"I'm gonna come."

Hongjoong says, breathing heavily. Wooyoung smiles, bringing one hand down to his own cock to fasten his orgasm.

"I'm c-close too."

Wooyoung stutters and Hongjoong nods, going harder.

"Fuck."

Wooyoung growls, dirtying his hand and the lower part of his sweater as he comes, the force of his orgasm making him throw his head back. It takes only about two minutes before Hongjoong groans, leaning down and pressing his chest against Wooyoung's back, his vision going white when he finishes.

"How was it?"

Wooyoung asks, laughing. Hongjoong hums, smiling.

"Wonderful."

He whispers, his mind finally clearing out. One more left to go.


	7. Jongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter you guys  
> Thank you all so so much for your nice comments and kudos, it honestly means the world to me  
> I hope you enjoyed this whole thing and I hope to see you again <3  
> Lmk what you think about this chapter and see you soon (have a good day/night and stay hydrated!)

Hongjoong brings a hand to the younger's face, stroking his cheek with tenderness and softness. Jongho smiles down at him before leaning down to claim his lips, his moves gentle and slow. He seems concentrated on being careful, controlling his strength to not do something he doesn't want to. 

Hongjoong assumes they don't need to talk about this anymore. Jongho is the last one after all and he probably didn't care about what he is going to do when he came into the living room with his shirt already off.

He just walked over to the sitting leader, slowly sitting in his lap without a word being spoken between them. And Hongjoong appreciates it. He doesn't like talking as much as he likes doing.

"Hyung..."

Jongho pants, shifting so he's sitting on just one of Hongjoong's thighs. The leader understands almost immediately, letting his hands fall down to his waist.

"Go on."

Hongjoong whispers, pulling Jongho back down. The younger nods, his aching hard on twitching when he rolls his hips. Hongjoong curses as Jongho slips one hand into his sweatpants, palming him through his boxers.

He's been thinking about this day for weeks. The day where his pleasure ends. The day where he has to say goodbye to his members giving him exactly what he wants. But he likes it. His friends did their best and took their time to make him feel good and less stressed about work. 

He appreciates it.  
He appreciates them.

A whiny moan snaps him back and his eyes search for Jongho's. He smiles when he finds them, leaning up to kiss the younger's cherry lips. Something about this feels odd. Something about Jongho feels odd. He's shaking and his moves are stuttered.

He pulls back, frowning at the younger softly. Jongho looks back at him with hooded eyes, his lips parted and glossy. Hongjoong stops his hand, bringing his own to Jongho's face to stroke his cheek.

"Are you alright?"

He asks, worried. Jongho catches his bottom lip between his teeth, looking away. He sighs when the leader turns his head back. Hongjoong patiently waits for his answer, his eyes shining with adoration for the younger.

"I'm just, just nervous, I guess, I don't know."

He mumbles and Hongjoong nods, gently pushing Jongho off his lap before making him lay down onto the couch and getting on top of him, comfortably seating himself between his legs.

"You don't have to be."

He whispers, leaning down to press a light kiss to Jongho's cheek. The younger pouts up at him, leaning into his touch when Hongjoong strokes his cheek again.

"I'll take it from here, what do you think?"

Jongho suddenly shakes his head, wide eyes staring into Hongjoong's.

"No! I'm supposed to be the one-"

A finger on his lips stops him and he frowns at the older. Hongjoong coos, pressing a kiss to his forehead. The action makes Jongho blush and the leader smiles.

"I know you like it."

He says, peppering kisses down Jongho's neck while his hands slide down to his hips. Jongho whimpers, freeing his arms to wrap them around Hongjoong's neck and pull him even closer.

"Being babied..."

Hongjoong continues, moving his head to travel down Jongho's chest. The younger lets out a quiet whine, his hands moving to Hongjoong's hair.

"Have someone take care of you."

The leader speaks again and Jongho would stop him if he didn't like it so much. The older's fingers slide behind the waistband of Jongho's pants, tracing the outline of his cock with the tips. Jongho arches his back, a needy moan escaping his lips. Hongjoong smirks.

"Let me just... continue in what we were doing."

He says, slipping his fingers out and supporting his body on his arms as he presses himself flush against Jongho. He grinds down carefully, being rewarded with a breathless call of his name. He does that a few more times, soon having Jongho clawing at his shirt, begging him to go all the way with him. Hongjoong thinks for a moment before shrugging, standing up.

"When I come back," He says, smoothing his hand down Jongho's clothed thighs. "This will be off, okay?"

Jongho quickly nods, watching as Hongjoong leaves into the bathroom to take the extras San keeps in the cupboards. The leader returns not even a minute after leaving, smiling in amusement when he notices Jongho has taken off his pants and threw them over the backrest.

"So obedient."

Hongjoong whispers, noticing the way Jongho shivers at his words. The younger watches as Hongjoong returns to his previous spot between his legs, hissing when his cold hands slide down the heated skin on his stomach and then slip under the waistband of his boxers to pull them down.

Hongjoong hums, dropping the clothing onto the floor and sliding his free hand up and down Jongho's side. The younger shivers, a breathy moan escaping his lips when Hongjoong props his legs up, pressing them close to his chest. Jongho wraps his arms around his legs, knees now touching his chest. 

The leader coats his fingers with the slippery liquid, circling his finger around Jongho's entrance. The younger whines behind gritted teeth, his arms tightening around his legs. The older leans over him, lightly kissing his forehead. Jongho looks at him with teary eyes and Hongjoong coos, wanting to do nothing more than protect the maknae.

Minutes later Jongho is letting go of his thighs, reaching out for Hongjoong's shoulders and pulling him closer, groaning because of the three fingers that are now stretching him open. The leader slowly pulls his fingers out, wiping them into his shirt.

He reaches for the condom, rolling it down swiftly and fisting his dick with some of the remaining lube, then adding more and lining himself up with Jongho's hole. The younger breathes out shakily, nodding. Hongjoong takes one last glance down to where they connect before looking up and fully pushing in. Jongho's mouth falls open in a soundless moan, his hands gripping Hongjoong's shoulders tightly.

"Fuck..." Hongjoong sighs, letting his hands slip to the younger's strong thighs. Jongho rocks his hips down, whimpering when Hongjoong moves against him. "You're doing so good, sweetheart."

The older grips his thighs, being sure it will leave marks. It makes him smile, knowing those bruises take pretty long to disappear. He moves again, trying his hardest to set a comfortable pace. He also knows they should hurry. They aren't in their rooms, meaning anyone could walk in on them at any point in time. It's exciting in a way.

He leans down, claiming Jongho's lips as his hips move faster. Jongho hums in pleasure, his eyes falling shut. His heart is pounding in his chest, the feeling of being full making butterflies flutter in his stomach. Hongjoong slows down as they pull apart, asking Jongho for permission before nodding to himself and steadying his body on his arms. Jongho wraps his legs around his hips, pushing him in deeper, gritting his teeth.

Hongjoong spends the next few minutes picking up his pace, trying to push him and Jongho over the edge as soon as possible. He knows he will make them feel like horny teenagers if they finish this early but he doesn't care right now. All that matters to him is his and Jongho's release.

The younger suddenly throws his head back, chanting the leader's name under his breath as he looks back down to where they connect into one. He glances into Hongjoong's eyes, his cheeks flushing pink.

Hongjoong smiles, leaning into to kiss the crown of his hair. He angles his hips, making Jongho curse loudly. The younger then begs him to continue, his arms wrapping around Hongjoong's back tightly, his fingernails digging into the soft skin and leaving bright red marks as he drags them down. Hongjoong leans down, embracing Jongho, the gesture angelic compared to the action below the belts.

Seconds later Jongho lets out his last whimper, his breath catching in his throat as he finishes, thick white ropes covering both of their stomaches and a little bit of their chests. Hongjoong lets the younger shake through his orgasm, not being sure of what to do next. He still hasn't finished but he doesn't want to hurt Jongho.

"Chase it."

Jongho whispers, one of his arms now covering his eyes.

"A-Are you sure?"

Hongjoong questions, hesitant about obeying Jongho's words. The younger slowly nods, moaning lowly when Hongjoong moves, his thrusts fast and controlled. Soon enough he is coming too, collapsing down onto the younger as he spills into the condom. The living room is then filled with their heavy breathing bouncing off the walls, both figures still shaking because of the force of their orgasms.

"How was it?"

Jongho then asks breathlessly and Hongjoong smiles. It's over now. Those few days that brought him so much joy and happiness end here.

"You did amazing." 

Hongjoong praises, shakily getting up on his arms to look down at Jongho's face. The younger smiles weakly and Hongjoong's heart melts.

"Um, Jongho?"

He calls out softly, knowing the maknae is paying him full attention. He clears his throat, the tips of his ears burning together with his face and neck.

"Do you think you could ask Seonghwa to do this for me again sometime?"

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
